Forever my Lord
by Agonoize
Summary: Une petite fic touchante sur ce qui, jusqu'à la fin. A lier Larsa et Gabranth.Bouuuh j'uis nulle en résumé mwa TT


Forever my Lord.

Disclamer: Personnages appartenant à Final Fantasy XII.

Pairing: Gabranth/Larsa (so cute)

Chapitre premier.

Quand il est né, j'étais déjà ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Bien des années auparavant, son monde, son Empire dirigé par son géniteur avait envahit le mien, déversant larmes et sang sur les terres de Landis. Bien avant sa naissance, j'avais fais un choix capitale, un choix qui m'avait poussé à me séparer de la seule famille qui me restait. Nous nous ressemblions, notre mère le disait souvent. Mais nos idéaux étaient différents, et puis, c'est un lâche. Mon cher frère, quand j'y repense je me demande ce que tu es devenus. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est moi qui te tuerait pour avoir abandonné les nôtres.

Mais je n'étais pas le sujet de ce début de texte. Il parle de sa naissance. La naissance du jeune prince, petit dernier de la famille impériale d'Archadia. Alors qu'il venait de voir le jour, il avait déjà un grand avenir, celui d'un fils d'empereur.

C'était le petit dernier de cette famille de quatre fils. Deux d'entres eux avaient périt, et je suspecte fortement que c'est leurs morts qui ai poussé le couple impériale a prévoir un plan B, et c'était lui.

Il avait 15 ans de différences avec son frère aîné. Celui-ci - depuis qu'il savait à coup sur qu'il allait hériter du trône de son père un jour- avait prit de l'assurance depuis les années précédentes. Son art de l'épée c'était amélioré et il avait une démarche sur et arrogante. Drace l'aimait de moins en moins.

Drace... Cette femme, je la respecte énormément. Elle a réussit a faire sa place parmi nous, parmi les Hauts-Juges de l'empire. Sa force de caractère, son sens de l'honneur et sa fidélité envers sa patrie l'avait construite et l'avait fait devenir ce qu'elle était. Seule femme parmi nous, j'aimais lui parler, avoir un autre avis que celui d'un arrogant, d'un fanatique de la guerre et d'un être complètement neutre. Elle, elle avait ses idées et n'hésitait pas à les faire savoir, c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle m'avait avoué ne pas apprécier Vayne Carrudas Solidor. Et qu'elle appréhendait sa prise de pouvoirs.

C'est elle qui est venu m'annoncer sa venue. Elle a frappé à la porte de mon appartement et a dit d'une voix tremblante que le jeune prince était là, pour finalement m'annoncer qu'il était arrivé au prix de la mort de sa mère.

Ainsi, il ne connaîtra jamais celle-ci, c'était dommage, mais après tout, sa grossesse fut difficile et très peu de médecins étaient optimistes sur la réussite de l'accouchement.

Drace me propose alors de l'accompagner, elle voulait le voir. En fait, sans se l'avouer elle voyait dans le nouveau né impérial, l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, d'un monde où la guerre n'existerait pas. Un monde où l'homme cesserait de convoiter le pouvoir. Où il se contenterait simplement de ce qu'il possédait déjà. Elle espérait. J'avais accepté avec joie sa demande, en quittant mon bureau je l'imaginait déjà dans ma tête, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer un corps de bébé avec la tête de Vayne collée dessus, je vous avoue que le résultat n'était pas des plus glorieux.

Le couloir qui menait jusqu'à lui était long, j'avais même l'impression qu'il était plus long que d'habitude, la hâte rendait l'attende complexe. C'est elle qui avait pousser la porte en premier du lieu où il se trouvait, il n'y avait personne, pas un domestique, juste une grande silhouette assise près de la grande bais vitré, cette silhouette semblait tenir une chose minuscule dans ses bras, une chose enroulée dans des draps de soie. A pas feutrés, nous avancions doucement moi et Drace, pour finalement s'arrêter a une distance raisonnable de l'homme. Cet homme dirigeait Archadia d'une main de fer depuis des années, le voir ainsi, le visage fatigué et usé annonçait déjà ce qui allait se passer dans quelques années, nous le savions déjà Drace et moi, Sir Grammis était âgé, et peu à peu il était rongé par la maladie. Cependant, cette fois là, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Une chose difficilement descriptible qui le rendait heureux. Et cette expression de joie rendait plus acceptable son visage usé.

Ainsi il tourna la tête vers nous, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres, nous le saluons, tel de bons petits soldats de plomb, puis, sa voix grave raisonna dans la pièce.

« Voici... Larsa »

Ainsi il nous dévoila son trésor, dégageant l'enfant de ses draps pour nous le montrer, les yeux de Drace se figèrent tout comme les miens à la vue du nouveau né. Il semblait si calme, si serein. Sans doute avait-il pleuré comme les autres enfants le font à la naissance. Mais il ne restait plus une trace de ces larmes. Il avait un sourire si paisible, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et l'espace d'un instant ils croisèrent les miens, avant de tout simplement se refermer se laissant bercer par les bras de son père.

« On dirait... » commença Drace dans un murmure.

« Un ange... »

C'était exactement à ce à quoi elle pensait, quand ces deux mots sont sortit de ma bouche elle m'a regardé puis, m'a souris doucement. La vue du jeune Larsa nous apparaissait alors que de plus en plus, la pression régnait au seins des juges.

A cet instant, alors que nous venions de découvrir le jeune maître, on su que des liens indestructibles allaient nous lier à lui.

Note:

Mon premier Gabranth/Larsa. Ciel, pardonnez moi si c'est nul TT

Pourquoi Gabranth/Larsa vous me demanderez? Bien, j'ai lu un paquet de fic anglophone sur ce couple et hors mis le fait que certaines sont tout simplement... « Epicé » ( pour ne pas dire Hot) D'autre son terriblement touchante, elle souligne clairement l'admiration du Juge Gabranth pour le jeune maître et son envie de le protéger. C'est dans ce but que j'écris cette fic. C'est dommage qu'il y ai si peu de fic Française sur Final Fantasy XII en générale, sur les méchants en particulier. Faut qu'on arrange ça.

Bonne lecture.


End file.
